


Long Exposure

by Alliswell



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliswell/pseuds/Alliswell
Summary: Prompt 130 of tumblr’s Everlark Fic Exchange 2019: Katniss works as a park ranger. Peeta is a photographer/artist coming to said park to find inspiration. [submitted by @wingletblackbird]Photographer Peeta Mellark returns to The Smokies after years away, guided by pretty Park Ranger Everdeen.





	Long Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingletBlackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/gifts).



> I wrote this piece to show my appreciation to _WingletBlackbird_ for her hard work in my first two stories to EFE’19, she did a magnificent job as beta, and her story **A Father Figure** , it’s amazing— go read it in the everlarkficexchange@tumblr page if you haven’t yet— also, _Thank you Everlark Fic Exchange_ for letting me take this prompt so late in the game. You guys rock and I appreciate your work greatly!
> 
> This story never got a beta so I apologize for the mistakes you may find. I hope you enjoy it.

Peeta pulled out his leather bound booklet and smiled toothily at the cashier in the Visitors Center gift shop. “Do you have one of those seal stamp things, with the name of the park and the date?”

The woman glanced at the small book that obviously already housed in its pages any number of those stamps from other national parks.

She rolled her eyes like she was being inconvenienced by the question and waved a hand carelessly to the front door. “Right over there, by the free maps, same place as always. There’s a stack of slips of paper in case you need them. Some people don’t think about the seals until they’re here.”

“I got it cover!” Peeta announced tapping the booklet against his open hand, smiling broadly at the woman. “Thanks!” Peeta waved enthusiastically, headed to the seal stamps.

The clerk shrugged, “Good luck.” She muttered flatly, going back to looking bored and ready to turn into a stone gargoyle from not moving.

It took him a while to visit The Great Smoky Mountains as a grown up, despite living so close the ancient mountains were practically his backyard. Maybe being so close was the reason it took him so long to come back? He had to see the rest of America first, explore the vastness of the country, learning about the amazing sights out there before he was ready to return home to the Appalachian ridges he grew up in.

Either way, he was glad he was finally here and he had all kinds of photography equipment with him to immortalize the park in this special day; Peeta was a purist, and saw photography as an inspirational art form. He mostly worked with film and natural light, long lenses with attachment filters if needed. He could do color, sepia or black and white and that only meant multiple cameras with the appropriate film and attachment per picture, so he had on him at least three cameras ready to snap at any given time, without counting the three or four back-ups— each in its own bag— and the numerous rolls of film packed in each available crevice in his pack.

It was lucky every single one of his numerous camera bags and pouches fit nicely into one comfy backpack, otherwise Peeta would’ve looked like a cargo mule wearing a multi pocket vest, cargo pants and hiking boots.

While he was bent over putting his booklet with the brand new imprint of the park seal inside his pack, a Park Ranger strolled into the Visitor Center ready for a long day in the wilderness.

The ranger’s gray eyes scanned the room, even standing on the tip of her boots so she could look between the shelves separating the big space in aisles of knick knacks and memorabilia lining the center. She finally rested her eyes on the cashier at the counter.

“Mornin’ Ms. Ripper, do you know if my eight o’clock is here yet?” The Ranger asked in a raspy voice that somehow fit the Smokies with her heavy Appalachian accent. “Photographer fellow? I’m s’pposed to take him ‘round the park today.”

Peeta’s head shot up as soon as he heard the ranger speak, and saw how after a moment of dead silence the clerk being as animated and helpful to the ranger as she had been to him, gave a halfhearted grunt at the back of her throat, pointing apathetically at him crouched behind the counter with the seals. The ranger sighed in aggravation and scowled at the mute gesture.

“Thank you, Ms. Ripper.” She said to the woman, but when she turned away she muttered something like, “Is it too hard to keep things professional?”

The ranger was petite and thin, if it wasn’t for the scowl and the no nonsense attitude she exuded, Peeta would’ve mistaken her for a teenager dressed up for Halloween in a very authentic Park Ranger outfit. That said, Peeta couldn’t help thinking the ranger was incredibly beautiful— scowl and all— more radiant than the sun, despite not being very big. She was plenty intimidating for such a lithe person.

“Mr. Mellark,” She called expectantly, staring him directly in the eye.

Ignoring the excited little jolt he felt go through him, he smiled politely. “Actually, could we stick with Peeta? Mr. Mellark is my Pops and it just sounds weird when you refer to me like that.” he offered jovially, extending his hand to hers, while lifting his pack with the other one. When the ranger didn’t crack a measly smile, he added the word, “Ma’am?” Like an unruly child that had just been chided for not minding his manners.

The ranger took his proffered hand with a firm grasp and pulled him to his feet, “Ranger Everdeen.” She said, “I have a small list of items I need to go over with you before we can hit the trails.”

“Alright, lets get on with it, then!” Peeta said smiling.

 

* * *

 

The mountain air was crisp and clean, a slight fog still clung to the peaks, but nothing too muggy. The sounds of the wild in perfect harmony with the landscape.

Peeta had reloaded all his cameras at least once already and it wasn’t even noon yet. He had taken pictures of timid blooms dotting the trails and green lawns; majestic trees towering above his head; wildlife so unafraid of his presence, they’ve crossed the path carelessly and stopped a few seconds to ‘pose’ for him.

His favorite moment was when a black bear cub wandered up to him while he laid behind a bush, shooting picture after picture of this family of skunks he found particularly endearing and had to captured in film. The ranger had gone ballistic when instead of moving away from the cub and let it be, he started goofing around with the curious bear, letting him play with his equipment and roughhousing with it on the mossy ground.

After a moment, a second cub joined in the games, and the first one found a cheese bun tucked into the outside pocket of Peeta’s backpack.

“Are you serious?” Exclaimed Ranger Everdeen exasperated, yanking Peeta up from the ground and forcing him to get away from the bears as fast as was advisable to move. “I can’t believe you just fed the bears! Have you ever heard the phrase ‘Do not feed the animals’? It’s an universal rule, not a suggestion! That’s great, just great, P— er, Mr. Mellark! Feed the bears in front of the park ranger!”

“Uh, excuse me? To begin with, those babies stole my food without my expressed consent. They fed themselves and didn’t know better. Second I’m having flashbacks to my childhood just now… Yogi Bear would be very disappointed on you miss Everdeen.”

“Yogi Bear was a cartoon scoundrel that knew no limits, and quite possibly gave Ranger Smith stomach ulcers, or at the very least, anxiety. Those bears back there are very real, and I promise their mama is not far. You really don’t wanna meet her if she thinks her cubs are in danger. Now let’s put some mileage between us and those black bears right now!”

“What do I care? I have you to defend me!” Said Peeta nonchalantly, “That bio of you I read online while booking the tour says you’re an excellent markswoman with a bow and arrow.” Peeta arched one eyebrow at the ranger.

She blushed and went momentarily stunned. “You read my bio?”

“Of course! I was curious to see what the internet had to say about the rangers. Yours was the most impressive by far.” Peeta winked.

Ranger Everdeen turned crimson, “I’m okay I guess.” She stuttered.

“You’re better than okay! You’re pretty awesome!”

The ranger shook her head, causing her braid swing widely. Then she bowed her face, so it was cover by the rim of her hat. “Did I mentioned there are wild turkeys in the park?” The ranger rasped trying to change the subject. “Can’t hunt ‘em though.” She shifted on her feet.

“You’re pretty when you’re flustered, has anyone ever tell you?” Peeta hadn’t plan on saying that; it just bursted out of him like Mentos dropped in a bottle of Coke.

Ranger Everdeen glared at him for a moment, pursing her lips tightly. She looked away in an effort to keep her tongue to herself, and started to search intently for signs of a mother bear chasing them.

A moment later she responded, “Yeah. My boyfriend’s said something to that effect a few times, bless his heart. I think the poor thing is just biased.”

Peeta frowned. “Hmm… Beauty is the eye of the beholder, but I’m siding with your… um, boyfriend on this. He sounds like a smart person.”

The ranger smiled fondly to herself. “He’s the smartest, but sometimes his head just swells up ‘til is bigger than a house.”

“Ouch!” Peeta chuckled, “Don’t hold back ma’am, your boyfriend won’t mind. Although I have to admit, a man that can boast of having a girl that can shoot things full of arrows, is a lucky guy in my opinion.”

The ranger smirked. “I don’t know about that, but thank you for sayin’ so. It’s mighty nice of you.”

Peeta nodded politely.

The walked in silence for a bit, Peeta stopped a few times to snap a picture of a blossom here, a bird in flight there, or just freezing in time the way the sun hit the mountain tops at a certain angle; the ranger and the photographer arrived to a lake teeming with life and flora.

A few bumblebees zoomed past the two hikers; a butterfly or two fluttered around a bush in bloom; and over the lazy water surface, a dozen dragonflies mingled and frolicked, avoiding the hungry frogs that looked at them with longing. A trio of white tailed deer— a mother and two fawns— drank from the lake at the opposite shore.

After capturing the pristine scene in film, Peeta crouched on the grass and closed his eyes for a minute, enjoying nature through his other senses. The sound of the rustling canopy in the breeze above, the birds calling mixed with the zooming of different bugs and the croaking frogs, made Peeta want to lay down on the edge of the water and take a nap, but he had some place to be, and a pretty ranger to gawk at while she wasn’t looking.

The woman was truly breathtaking in the wilderness. She seemed at home and she knew her park like the back of her hand. She explained everything about tracking animals, particularly bears and deer, she pointed out interesting sights to him and had quite a few suggestions of where to put his tripod for the perfect stills.

Even the lake was her idea, and he was grateful he had let her lead him there.

“This is truly something else.” Peeta exhaled.

“It is. Is one of my favorite places to visit. My father used to bring me here on weekends to fish and release, and on really hot days, we even took a dip in the water to cool off.” Said the ranger with a far away look as her eyes traveled over the lake and its surroundings.

“Those are beautiful memories. Thank you for sharing them with me.” Peeta said humbly.

The ranger smiled at him, “the very best memories of my life are attached to this mountains. To this park.” She said wistfully.

Peeta smiled back. “I bet you’ll have a hundred more to add to the collection soon enough.”

Ranger Everdeen gave him a quizzical look, but before she could voice any questions, Peeta shoot up from his spot like lightning and dove to the very edge of the water, where a green, leafy plant caught his attention.

“Hey! I know this one, although I’ve never actually seen it in person!” His smile was wide and his camera kept clicking and winding in quick succession.

The ranger just stood there motionless, watching the man drop on his stomach— huge pack crushing his back and all— to get the angle just right. Her eyes, wide in surprise, simply followed the enthusiastic photographer, wondering if he was for real? How could someone be so exuberantly happy, just about anything they saw? It was refreshing in a way, and intimidating in another. This man with his lopsided smile, sky blue eyes and mop of wavy blonde hair, disconcerted her for sure.

Peeta suddenly looked up startling the ranger, who turned her eyes away quickly, blushing, having been caught staring, but Peeta didn’t seem to care and simply knelt up, gesturing at the plant.

“So, this one is Sagittaria Latifolia, the Arrowhead. Also known as—“

“Katniss,” said the ranger giving the photographer a suspicious look. Her eyes dipped to the name tag on her shirt opposite her Park Ranger badge, with ‘Katniss Everdeen’ boldly engraved in the smooth metal. She narrowed her eyes at Peeta when his smile widened smugly.

“No, I was going to say Duck Potato, but I guess Katniss is okay too.”

Katniss, the park ranger, spoke softly, fidgeting with the end of her long, dark braid between her fingers. “My father had this joke, ‘as long as you find yourself, you’ll never go hungry.’”

“Wise words. Arrowhead tubers I’ve heard are pretty delicious with garlic butter, plus ‘Katniss’ is a great name, especially for a fearless park ranger with he best survivalist skills I’ve heard off.” Quipped Peeta.

“You’re reaching, sir.” The ranger muttered under her, breath rolling her eyes for good measure, while suppressing a smirk.

Ignoring her remark, Peeta leaned down to pluck a three petal bloom, from the Arrowhead plant, and offered it to the ranger with a lopsided smile.

“For you ma’am. Thank you for being such a sport so far. I know I’m not the easiest person to put up with. My mother would tell you if you asked. But you have been a perfect angel, full of patience and good will.”

Katniss shook her head smiling sadly. “Is my job, to be patient. And you sell yourself short, mister. You’re very nice and considerate when it counts. I hope you know that about yourself.”

She took the small flower and pinned it behind the slim name tag. The tiny white blossom popped nicely against the sage color of the ranger’s uniform shirt.

Peeta looked at his watch and frowned. “Miss Everdeen, can we head back to the Visitor Center? I want to take pictures of some of the sights on the way, I think will make this trip exceptional.”

“Sure. We can take a lunch break there too by the picnic area… If you’re done feeding the bears, that is.”

Katniss gave Peeta a glare that he responded to with a wry smile.

“Please, lead the way, ma’am.”

As they walked, Ranger Everdeen gave Peeta this long spiel about Cades Cove history, located on the Tennessee side of the Park, and some fun facts about some of the old buildings there. A bird flew around the ranger at moment where she was just standing still pointing at some berry bush while lecturing Peeta on the dangers of eating from plants one doesn't recognize, the little bird landed on her hat, and hopped around the rim for a second or so before taking flight again.

The ranger let out a small melodic laugh, while Peeta kept snapping photo after photo. They were both smiling and animatedly commenting on the bird’s timing. And then, something started to bother Peeta in the back of his mind.

He had taken quite a few pictures of the ranger in different instances during the tour, but suddenly, he felt guilty about it. Most of the pictures had been candid and without her knowledge. He thought about the fact she’d mentioned her boyfriend offhandedly earlier in the day, but he was sure the boyfriend wasn’t a common topic to discuss with tourists, which lead him to wondered how would he feel if some random guy was taking a bunch of pictures of the girl he loved without her consent? How would those pictures be used later?

“Um, just so you know. You will be featured in a few of my takes.” He said glancing at her in the middle of her speech.

She cocked her head to give him a better look, tipping her hat almost off her head in the process.

“I know,” she said simply. “Thanks for letting me know, anyways. But it’s kinda hard to ignore all them little clicks while I’m trying to talk.” She gave him a pointed look.

“Fair enough. I just don’t wanna come across as creepy.”

The ranger laughed a bit. “I don’t think you’re creepy, but you have to admit you’re a terrible flirt, sir! Are you this suggestive with every female you meet?”

“N-no!” He rushed to answer, his ears turning as red as beets.

But when then ranger was smiling devilishly, “I’m just joking with ya!” She winked then.

Peeta arched one surprised eyebrow, “Are you making a joke, Miss Everdeen?” When the ranger only gave a tight lip smile, Peeta shook his head vehemently, “I’ve travel the country from coast to coast, I’ve noticed every woman I’ve encountered… none of them have made a lasting impression, except for one,” his blue eyes glanced at the ranger meaningfully, but the woman was stubbornly staring at her boots, trying to hide an rising blush.

“You sure know how to make things feel…” She flounder for a word.

“Awkward?” He provided.

Suddenly the two were sharing a laugh.

“Alright, mister Mellark. I think we should get back to the Visitor Center for a short break.” Said Katniss taking back her Ranger mantle as she guided the photographer to a path she considered picture worthy.

“I’ll follow your lead, ma’am, always.”

 

* * *

 

Exactly at 12:32 pm, the Visitor Center building loomed in the distance. The sun was high and warm, the breeze sweet and mild, the noon hour conducive to an impromptu picnic on the inviting lawns like the ranger had suggested, but Peeta kept looking at his watch, tapping the palm of his hand softly into his thigh in a spastic pattern.

“... so although there isn’t any archeological indication that the Cherokees lived in the mountains, you can certainly find clues of their passage through them. It’s very interesting if you think about it—“

Peeta turned his wrist up again to check the time, and the ranger frowned, pursing her lips. “But what’s most impressive about the park, is the crop circles left at the very top of the mountain by the alien invasion of 2026. You should hike up there and take pictures of it. You may win a Pulitzer or somethin’!”

Peeta started nodding his head absentmindedly, the same way he’d been doing the last ten minutes, but then a deep frown took his face; his blue eyes cut to the ranger who gave him an innocent stare.

“2026? That’s seven years in the future.” He accused.

Ranger Everdeen gave him a dull ‘don't-you-say’ glare, “Out of the whole string of ridiculous nonsense I just recited, the date is what registers with you?” She shook her head. “You know what, Mister Mellark? If I’m boring you with all the knowledge I’m trying to share with you, just please come out and say it. That way I won’t feel like I’m wasting my vocal cords on somethin’ you’re not interested in, and you can stop being so rude.”

“I— I’m sorry. I… look, I didn’t mean to ignore you or make you feel like your time is not valuable to me; it is, really! It’s just… well, there’s something I’m kind of preoccupied about, and I really hope you don’t take this badly… but… um… there’s an ulterior reason I insisted on booking this tour with you.”

The ranger’s gray eyes widened in alarm at the photographer’s words. Peeta flapped his arms around pathetically for a few seconds while Ranger Everdeen stared suspiciously.

“What did you, mister?” She asked in a dangerous tone.

Finally, Peeta pulled his cell phone out if his pocket and send a quick text while throwing nervous glances at the woman seething at him quietly a foot away from him.

“Why don’t we go this way?” Peeta stammered gesturing to a path just shy of the Visitor Center, his hand ventured to the small of the ranger’s back and while she initially started at the touch, she didn’t move away.

He guided the very confused woman around a bend, and there, in the green wildflower dotted meadow, sat the most elaborate picnic party Katniss Everdeen had ever seen, complete with her sister, mother, drunk uncle Haymitch, and a group of blonde, blue eyed Mellarks, all beaming at the startled ranger.

“Peeta Mellark, what’s going on?” She turned to face him with that ferocity she always had when angry.

But Peeta had stopped walking ten paces earlier, and by the time she had stopped and wheeled around to rim into him, he had dropped to one knee. A small white box in the middle of his palm stared her in the face.

“Peeta Mellark… you didn’t!” Katniss Everdeen’s voice wobbled, her hand covered her mouth right as her lip started trembling and hot, fat tears started to gather in her eyes.

A group of Park personal, including Ripper the gift shop cashier, moseyed up to the group, many of them grinning and others exchanging small roll-ups of money. Katniss’ sister, Primrose, jogged to Peeta and took two of the cameras from him.

“Hi, Katniss… you’re doing great!” Whispered Primrose excitedly, before jogging back to the party and handing one camera over to one of Peeta’s brother’s.

“She was involved in this, wasn’t she?” Katniss spat.

Peeta gave her a nonchalant shrug, “Maybe? Depends on how mad you’re right now. Then it was all her idea, 100%.”

Katniss gave a disbelieving, wet chuckle. “I swear you both are in so much trouble! You better start explaining yourself right this second!”

Peeta’s lips wouldn’t cooperate, he wanted to  
smile, but he actually winced. He tried again and again until his lips curled around the edges.

“So… here’s the thing,” he started. “I had this awesome speech prepared, but honestly, I can’t feel my legs and my arms are tingling; I think I’m having a mini heart attack right now, so I doubt I’ll be able to remember anything I wanted to say when time came. So, first of all, I’m sorry about the speech.”

The ranger just shook her head slowly, closing her eyes, so Peeta moved on.

“Katniss Everdeen, I’ve been in love with you since the first day of kindergarten, the fact that it took me almost eleven years to work up the courage to come talk to you is no secret.” Peeta’s brothers elbowed each other snickering, Katniss threw them a dirty glare that shut them up instantly.

Peeta swallowed, “You have no idea how relieved I was you didn’t punch me in the face the day I asked you to the Homecoming dance in eleventh grade, and instead accepted the invitation. I was even happier when I blundered my way into asking you out on our first official date, and you agreed to go out with me, under the condition that we came here for a hike.

“You got me started on the magic of National Parks, and for a while there, you were the only one who didn’t think I was completely crazy for wanting a career as a photojournalist, specializing in nature and tourism. I have to thank you for encouraging my professional ambitions, despite the strain the long distance put on our relationship at times… by the way, you’re an admirable person for making this work without complaining. You’re my rock, my number one supporter and fan, and I just wanted to let you know I’m here for you too. I think you’re amazing at what you do, and I’m extremely happy you get to do what you love… so, on the spirit of disclosing important information, I’ve taken a position in a magazine in Charlotte, that will allow me to stay home in Panem most of the year, and I get all kinds of travel benefits, that I can share with my courtesy spouse… but I’m getting ahead of myself here…”

“Oh dear Lord!” Katniss covered her face with both hands for a second, and when her hands fell away she was grinning at Peeta still kneeling in front of her.

“Anyway. I booked a tour with you today because I wanted to ask you a very important question, and all these wonderful people gawking at us right now, are my support team.”

Everybody laughed and cheered in the background.

“It’s been a long time coming, Boy!” Called Katniss’ uncle Haymitch from a folding chair under a cedar tree. “Get on with it, the champagne is getting warm!”

“Hey! No alcoholic drinks in the park!” Katniss yelled back at her uncle, who waved her off.

“It’s sparkling apple juice, I swear.” Said Peeta to Katniss, then moved an inch to say it again to Katniss’ colleagues in the group, “I swear!” He lifted his hand in a Scouts Honor gesture.

Again, scattered laughter met the two.

“Haymitch is right though, keep going.” Said Katniss eyeing the box in Peeta’s hand while biting her lower lip curiously.

“Right. So, this is the place we had our first date at back in high school, and our first kiss was right by that tree over there… I got poison ivy then, and I swear I still itch thinking about it, but I would do it all over again without hesitation, because the thing is, Miss Everdeen, you’re my whole life, and I want to grow old with you, here, in this little slice of heaven, if you’ll allow it.” Peeta scooted closer, and took Katniss’ hand in his free one while their siblings kept jamming buttons on Peeta’s cameras simultaneously. “So, Katniss Everdeen, I ask you now in your favorite place on Earth, please, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

A tear rolled down Katniss’ face, she was chewing on the inside of her lips, but she nodded with conviction. “You gotta promise me something though.” She said in a shaky breath.

“Anything, Sweetheart.” He answered earnestly.

“The wedding will be here, but you’re not allowed to feed the animals,”

They both bursted out laughing.

“Deal. What do you say? Will you marry me?”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

At her nod, Peeta scrambled to his feet, rushing to place the simple pearl ring in his new fiancée’s finger, and then he turned to their families and friends that looked on expectantly a few yards away. “She’ll allow it, y’all!” He yelled waving her pearl clad hand in the air with his.

Everyone cheered and whooped in the background, Peeta Mellark, the Photographer, kissed the pretty Park Ranger, Miss Everdeen on the lips and then when she was snuggly wrapped in his arms he whispered into her ear, “I wonder how much was the jackpot in that betting pool your coworkers had on?”

“Me too? Did you bet?” She gave him a narrowed eye look.

“Always on you, Miss Everdeen.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “Always on us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Long Exposure in photography, refers to the technique where a picture is captured for a longer period of time with the aid of rapid shutters and possibly a tripod depending on the duration of the exposure... there’s no defined time lapse, it could be a minute long or an hour. The idea is to reflect the effect of movement around a static object; for example: a picture of night traffic on a busy highway, where you can see the streaks the light along the road as lines. Usually the moving object is shown blurry or as squiggly lines. It’s supposed to show how the time passing moves around an unmovable object.
> 
> Let me know what y’all thought.


End file.
